Words
by underarrest39
Summary: slight Caskett, if you squint. Castle being annoying and charming as always


**A/N: ****Hey, guys. Just another random fic I came up with, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: ****You know it already; don't own them but thanks to Andrew W. Marlowe for creating them. **

**Words**

"Shut up, Castle."

Castle heard again as he told Ryan and Esposito of how he would kill a prostitute. They only just wrapped up the latest case and Castle being Castle decided put out his own spin on a more exciting ending than what they had.

"You know, that hurts a little," he told Beckett, as she sat down at her desk, placing her coffee on desk carefully. She was trying very hard to catch on paperwork but Castle always tried or some ways distracted her.

"Yeah right," she replied.

"I knew you would use that mug that I gave you eventually," Castle told her. "Pay up boys," he said, having his hand out towards Esposito and Ryan.

"You had a bet on when I would the mug you gave me?" Beckett asked, as Ryan and Esposito gave Castle twenty dollars each, with a frown on both of their faces.

"You better use that money wisely," Ryan told him.

"You know I will," Castle replied, putting the money in his wallet with a smirk on his face.

"Like you need any more money," Esposito mumbled to himself as he sat back at his desk.

"You guys are sad," Beckett told them, smirking to herself, picking up a pen to start on a folder in front of her.

"Well, Kate do you have any ideas what we could do?" Castle asked her. Beckett raised her eyebrows and glared.

"If you call me Kate one more time I will shoot you," she told him.

"Well Beckett do you have any ideas what we could do?" he asked, grinning at her. She glanced down at her paperwork.

"I've got paperwork Castle," she told him.

"Yeah, I see that, but can't you be a 'good cops gone wild' for this once?" Castle asked, giving her his trademark grin.

"No," she simply said, opening the folder and just as she was about to write she felt Castle hand on her own.

"C'mon Beckett, have a little fun," he said, leaning so close she could smell his cologne.

"No," she repeated, she tried to get his hand off but he didn't move. "Castle, I promise I will shoot you," she said, firmly.

"Are you scared something happening between us?"

"No, I'm not," Beckett laughed,

"Then what is your suggestion then," Castle asked, leaning back in his seat, finally removing his hand from hers.

"We could play something," she suggested.

"You mean like a game?" he said, excitedly, like a five year seeing Santa Claus for the first time.

"Yes, like a game."

"Like poker? Black Jack? Three Kings?"

"One of those."

"What for? Money, clothing or...pride?" he asked, he glanced over her body with his eyes.

"I would say these," she said, pulling out a packet of gummy bears from her desk. Ryan and Esposito leaned towards them, trying to not look suspicious.

"I know you like them but let's make the stakes higher," he challenged. Ryan and Esposito exchanged glances at each other.

"By higher you mean...?"

"I mean Twinkies, Oreos and Ding-Dongs?"

"You're on Kitten."

"Ooo, getting hot already Kate?" Castle asked, ignoring how Kate used his nickname that he told never to use.

"In your dreams, Castle," she replied.

"I know," Castle said. Ryan and Esposito stared at them in amusement.

"Why don't you guys get a room already?" Ryan told them. Castle and Beckett both snapped their heads towards him. Beckett looking annoyed at his suggestion and Castle seemed pleased that he suggested it.

"Shut up, Ryan," Beckett told him.

"Denial means you're telling the truth," Ryan told her.

"Do some work," she told him.

"To bad I don't have any," Ryan informed her.

"Would you like me to sign you to dumpster diving for the rest of your career?"

"No thank you," he replied, fearfully.

"Then do some paperwork. I know you still have some," Beckett told him.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I know my way around," Beckett smiled at him.

"Now you're flirting with your colleagues," Castle said, horrified. Beckett punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow," Castle whined to her. "That hurt, Becks," he added to her, giving her his best pout. Beckett just rolled her eyes at him.

"Are we still playing the game?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah, maybe," Beckett said. "Do you have everything?"

"I'll be right back," Castle whispered to her, leaning over into her ear. Beckett felt her heart stop for a moment and then he pulled away. He smiled at her then she saw him head towards the vending machine area.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryan asked. Before Beckett could answer Esposito slapped Ryan across the back of his head. Ryan turned in shock.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being painfully oblivious to your environment," Esposito informed him.

"Oh," Ryan answered.

"Here is everything," Castle announced dumping pretty much the whole vending machine on Kate's desk. A range of candy bars laid on Beckett's desk, from Reese's pieces to Milk Duds.

"I thought you said only Twinkies, Ding Dongs and Oreos?"

"Yeah I know," he replied, sitting across from her. "Then I saw everything and I just couldn't help myself. I just love Hersey's kisses and Hersey Bars, Reese's pieces, Milk Duds, whatchamacallit, Baby Ruth, Butterfingers, Tootsie Roll, Three Musketeers, Caramello and my all time favourite Laffy Taffy. Oh I do like the other three but not as much as these," he explained.

"But you must love everything here then," Beckett said.

"Precisely," he replied, staring straight at Beckett. She felt herself blushing and wanted to kick herself for letting Castle see what look like that.

"I hate it when you stare at me like that," Beckett told him again. He just kept staring so Beckett aimed her pen at his head, dodging out of the way.

"You know that also makes me even more attracted to you," he teased.

"How about we play before I start to shoot you," Beckett suggested.

"Now that just makes me want to..."

"Want to what, Castle?" she cut him off, annoyed.

"Throw myself on the ground and beg for my life?"

"Gee I thought you were going to make another joke."

"Yeah, I was," he nodded. "Still want to hear it?"

"Not really," Beckett snapped. "You got the cards?" she asked him. Castle nodded, pulling them from his breath pocket and gave them to her.

"So does everyone have some guilty pleasure in their desk?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"Beckett told him. "Everyone has something like food or books in their desks, Castle," she added, staring to sort out the cards into two piles.

"Hey, Ryan what do you have stashed in your desk?" Castle asked him.

"Um...magazines." he replied, looking nervous. Esposito laughed at Ryan.

"He has Tupperware catalogues in there," Esposito told him. Ryan threw a pen at his partner.

"No I don't," he protested.

"Denial means you're telling the truth," Beckett teased back.

"That's not fair," Ryan sulked.

"Its okay, Ryan. We all have our guilty pleasures," Castle joked and gave Esposito a high five.

"Yeah, you and miss deep-fried Twinkie," Beckett teased him. Castle laughed sarcastically at her.

"That's old, Beckett," he told her, seriously with a ghost smile. He knew she was jealous of his ex wife. Beckett just rolled her eyes at him.

"You're still jealous are you?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett scoffed at him, placing the remaining cards in the middle of her desk. Castle only just laughed at her. He absolutely loved teasing her and making her blush.

"Yes, you are," Castle teased her.

"No, I'm not. Are we playing or do you want to see my taser?" Beckett challenged him.

"Yes please," Castle replied, he started to sort out the candy between giving each of them two of everything and three each of Twinkies, Ding Dongs and Oreos, since they were the original candy they were going bet with.

"Can I have one of those?" Ryan asked, as he started to grab a Laffy Taffy from Castle's pile of candy. Castle slapped his hand away fast before he even got close to the candy.

"There's a vending machine in this building," Castle reminded him.

"Yeah, but you have the whole machine here," Ryan complained.

"This is for our game, Ryan," Beckett told him.

"Here you go partner," Esposito said and gave Ryan a couple of dollars bills.

"Thank you," Ryan said and ran to off to the vending machines.

"Now, does he really have Tupperware catalogues in there?" Beckett asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, I read them too," Esposito admitted.

"Man, you guys really need to get girlfriends," Castle told him. Esposito laughed sarcastically while Beckett just tried not to laugh.

"Um, Beckett do something about Castle," Esposito said, firmly.

"Like what?"

"I mean like shoot him," Esposito said, matter-of-factly. "You always tell him," he added.

"Yeah, but she likes too much to shoot me," Castle smirked.

"Do I?" Beckett said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

"See?" Castle nodded to Esposito. Beckett just rolled her eyes again. Ryan came back with a Laffy Taffy candy in his hand.

"Ok, monkey boy let's play," Beckett said, picking up her cards and getting ready to play poker when her cell phone rang. Castle looked excited but horrified at the same time.

"Beckett," she answered. "Ok, we'll be there in soon," she told and hung up. "We have a murder, boys, let's go," she told Esposito, Ryan and Castle.

"Ok, I'll grab our coats," Castle said, dumping his cards and grabbed his coat and Beckett's. Beckett raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you were looking forward to playing, Castle," she asked him.

"No, murder's more interesting," he replied, Kate taking her coat from him. Their eyes lingered for a moment longer than they should have.

"Better go and solve a murder," Kate said, breaking eye contact. "We'll meet you in the garage guys," she yelled over her should at Ryan and Esposito as her and Castle walked towards the elevators. Ryan and Esposito exchanged glances at each other.

"I'll bet in a year they'll be dating," Esposito said, taking a twenty from his wallet and placing it in between their desks.

"I'll say in the next three months," Ryan challenged as he also got a twenty from his wallet.

"You're on," Esposito replied, slapping Ryan a high five then they both went to the elevator both hoping that Castle and Beckett hadn't left without them.

**End **

**A/N:****I don't know if all those different candy bars are all in vending machines. So if you want to let me know what else is in certain vending machines just PM if you wish. Thanks. ****  
**


End file.
